L'Histoire des méduses
by Rora-Chan the eggplant
Summary: Aradia a juste envie de boire un peu et de passer la nuit avec quelqu'un. UA. Rated M. (Si vous avez lu Yeux Vairons avant vous comprendrez mieux deux trois allusions mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.)


Elle se réveilla tout doucement, ouvrant ses yeux embués de sommeil. La lumière filtrait doucement par la tenture qui lui servait de volets. Elle aimait ça et resta une bonne trentainne de minutes allongée dans son lit à ne rien faire, son réveil continuant de sonner. Elle dormait nue sous une nuisette rouge. Elle finit par se lever et s'étirer.

Aradia Megido était belle. Grande, mais pas fine, pas trop elle avait des rondeurs, pas trop de rondeurs, mais assez pour que son corps soit très joli. Elle avait des hanches épanouies, pas de poignées d'amour et des seins d'un raisonnable 95D. Sa chevelure lui tombait en dessous de l'omoplate, longue, noire, soyeuse et bouclée. Elle avait une petite bouche rouge, un nez un peu retroussé et pas trop gros, des oreilles discrètes et de grands yeux marron aux cils interminables.

Elle se dirigeât à grands pas vers sa salle de bain, en quête d'une douche brulante bien agréable.

Elle ôta d'un geste fluide sa nuisette, révélant sa nudité dans son ensemble. Des cuisses un peu larges et musclées, un ventre un peu rond mais raisonnable, des épaules fines, un cou de cygne, deux seins parfaitement symétriques a vue d'œil, ornés de larges tétons rouges, une taille et une cambrure creusées, et pour finir, un pubis de femme mure, orné de petits poils noirs et doux au toucher.

Aradia se glissa dans la douche et tourna l'eau chaude a fond, soupirant d'aise sous le martèlement de l'eau.

Elle lava contentieusement ses longs cheveux noirs et les rinça, fini rapidement sa toilette et sorti de la douche.

Elle se séchât rapidement avec une serviette éponge rouge qu'elle abandonna lâchement sur le sol carrelé pour se diriger à grands pas vers le salon et se préparer une tasse de thé et des gâteaux.

Elle répétait ce rituel depuis qu'elle avait son appartement. Plus jeune, elle regardait les informations, mais depuis que celles-ci lui avaient appris la mort de deux de ses amis, elle ne les regardait plus.

Elle dégusta son thé et ses gâteaux, nue dans son salon, jetant un regard circulaire a ses bibelots, meubles d'époque et autres objets historiques. Aradia était férue d'histoire, notamment de l'époque précolombienne. Elle enseignait d'ailleurs cette matière en faculté.

Aradia Megido avait 27 ans. Elle n'était pas en couple, elle n'avait pas d'amis. Elle n'avait que l'histoire. Elle avait été amoureuse une fois dans sa vie, d'un garçon nommé Sollux, ils étaient sortis ensembles. Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le genre de garçon a apprécier la gente féminine.

Aradia secoua la tête et repris un peu de thé au gingembre, son préféré. Penser a Sollux lui faisait mal.

Après avoir fini son thé, elle se leva sans débarrasser et retourna s'habiller dans sa chambre. Elle choisit un pull beige tout doux qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur et un jean simple, le pendentif représentant son signe du zodiaque, le bélier reposant sur son torse.

Elle prépara rapidement les affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour le cours, brossa ses cheveux et ses dents, enfila de jolies boucles pendantes rouge rubis, de simples sandales brunes, mis son sac en bandoulière et sorti dans l'air frais de cette jolie matinée de printemps.

Elle allait à la fac à vélo, celle-ci se trouvait environs à un kilomètre de chez elle.

Arrivée là-bas elle salua deux trois de ses collèges, Kanaya de la filière arts et conception, Equius, le professeur de sport et Jade celle de botanique.

Elle traversa sans se presser les couloirs pour arriver dans l'amphithéâtre ou elle put commencer son cours.

Aradia était une femme belle, douce, patiente et intelligente. Ses cours était intéressant tant son amour pour sa matière était visible. Elle savait répondre aux questions et restait juste, mais savait être ferme en cas d'insolence.

Les cours se succédèrent, les poses café aussi et bientôt la journée de cours se finit. Aradia était morose et elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait envie de parler avec quelqu'un, et elle avait envie de contact.

Elle se dirigeât d'un bon pas vers un bar ouvert, il devait être quelque chose comme 22h.

Elle entra dans le bar et se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir.

« Un TGV s'il vous plait. »

Aradia aimait les alcools forts, et un TGV semblait être une bonne idée tant qu'elle n'en abusait pas. Rien de tel qu'un bon Tequila-Gin-Vodka pour se réveiller.

Elle observait les hommes qui buvaient en se demandant lequel aborder, lequel accepterais de passer une nuit avec elle quand une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge, une chevelure extraordinairement longue (elle lui arrivant aux genoux) s'assit à côté d'elle et l'aborda.

« Bonsoir ! »

« Bonsoir, excusez-moi, nous nous connaissons ? »

« Non, non, mais je vous vois regarder les hommes qui passent depuis tout à l'heure, je me disais, si c'est ce que je pense et que vous cherchez vous aussi quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit, on peut toujours faire équipe ! »

Aradia resta un instant muette devant l'audace de la jeune femme. Puis réfléchit un instant avant de lui tendre sa main.

« Pourquoi pas, je suis Aradia Megido. »

L'autre lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Elle avait un visage un peu joufflu, un menton étroit et un petit nez, plus retroussé que celui d'Aradia. Elle avait de grands yeux d'une couleur étrange, un peu mauve-rose. Elle était plus petite qu'Aradia et plus fine, moins plantureuse. Et elle avait décidément de très longs cheveux châtains, un peu ondulés, elle faisait penser à une sirène. Elle portait une robe rose saumon assez décolletée, de jolis bijoux ornaient ses bras et son cou, même ses chevilles. Elle avait une poitrine qui avoisinait celle d'Aradia mais des hanches moins épaisses.

« Feferi Peixes, enchantée ! »

« Moi de même. »

« Ça vous gêne si on discute ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je vois mal comment on pourrait faire équipe si on ne se connais pas un minimum ! »

Feferi eu un petit rire.

« C'est vrai ! Je suis Feferi donc, j'ai 26 ans et je suis agent immobilier. J'ai aussi une passion pour la mère et les méduses. Et je vais vous prendre un vin blanc s'il vous plait monsieur. »

« Haha, c'est direct comme présentation. Eh bien, Aradia, professeure d'Histoire en faculté, j'ai 27 ans et je suis passionnée de vieux trucs et de thé. »

« De vieux trucs ? Comme quoi ? »

« Les artefacts, les bibelots, les livres, ce genre de choses. »

« Oooh, ce n'est pas spécialement ce qui m'intéresse mais si ça se trouve c'est très prenant ! »

Feferi avait une voix aiguë et haute, elle parlait en faisant de grands gestes et elle était enthousiaste. Elle plut beaucoup à Aradia.

Elles draguèrent deux trois hommes qui les envoyèrent se faire voir et, dépitées, elles ressortirent deux heures plus tard du bar, Feferi un peu pompette et Aradia assez éméchée.

« Pff, fais chier, moi qui avait bien besoin d'une nuit torride, sans prise de tête, voilà qu'aucun mec se pointe. »

« Bah, tu sais, y'a pas vraiment besoin d'un mec pour passer une nuit torride. »

« Haha, ouaiis, et avec qui tu veux que je la passe, cette nuit ? »

« Avec moi. »

Pour le coup, Aradia se demanda si Feferi n'avait pas un peu bu. Puis elle considéra la proposition. Feferi était jolie et gentille, Aradia n'avais jamais fait ça avec une femme, mais elle n'allait pas mourir en essayant, non ?

« Eh bien, je suppose que l'on peut se trouver un hôtel quelque part… »

« Yay ! Je sais où il y en a un ! »

Feferi attrapa Aradia par la main et l'entraina dans les rues maintenant sombres vers un hôtel trois étoiles.

L'ainée n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la chambre était louée pour la nuit et que Feferi grimpait les escaliers et refermait la porte derrière elle.

Elle fut pressée contre le mur à peine la porte refermée et Feferi l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Les mains de celle-ci montaient et descendaient déjà le long du dos et des flancs d'Aradia qui ne tarda pas à s'accrocher au cou de sa partenaire.

Elles se séparèrent finalement pour se rejoindre sur le lit. Ce baiser avait été étrange mais il ne déplut ni à l'une ni à l'autre. Aradia enleva son pull, dévoilant ses superbes sous-vêtements rouges sombres. Elle allait défaire son jean quand Feferi attrapa sa main avant de se placer a cheval sur ses hanches et se mit en tête de sucer le cou de sa partenaire.

« Pas trop visible, je bosse demain. »

Elle n'eut qu'un vague grognement en réponse. Elle avait une magnifique vue sur le décolleté de Feferi et entrepris de dégrafer sa robe. Elle se redressa et passa sur sa partenaire pour lui ôter sa robe.

« Attends un instant. » demanda Feferi après que sa robe soit tombée a terre. Elle entrepris d'ôter tous ses bijoux avant, et dégrafa son soutien-gorge.

Le ventre de Feferi était plat et musclé, ses cuisses très fines et ses seins plus petits que ceux d'Aradia. Ses tétons étaient très beaux, ovales et d'une jolie couleur rose. Ses épaules étaient très fines et sa peau très pale, contrairement à Aradia qui avait la peau plutôt halée. Aradia avait les yeux fixés sur la poitrine de Feferi ce qui la fit rire. Celle-ci tendit son long corps pour atteindre Aradia et dégrafer son soutien-gorge rouge, contrairement au sien qui était blanc.

Aradia était un peu gênée mais en même temps faire l'amour avec une femme était plus excitant que ce qu'elle pensait. Après elle ne pensa plus rien du tout parce que Feferi venait de prendre un de ses tétons en bouche, et le suçait sensuellement en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Aradia rougit violement et rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle sentait la langue de sa partenaire qui jouait avec le bouton de chair, et ses mains qui ouvraient la fermeture éclair de son jean. Aradia se pencha vers l'avant et plongea sa main dans la chevelure de Feferi, se servant de l'autre pour se maintenir en position assise. Feferi cessa son activité pour enlever son pantalon à Aradia qui attrapa son menton pour l'embrasser langoureusement. La petite brune répliquât en abaissant d'un coup la culotte de sa partenaire ce qui la fit encore rougir. Elle caressa les fesses rondes et fermes d'Aradia en frottant lascivement sa poitrine à la sienne. Aradia dénuda sa partenaire à son tour et la pris dans ses bras pour la coller tout contre elle et basculer en position allongée. Elle embrassait Feferi quand elle sentit une main fine se glisser entre ses cuisses qu'elle écartât un peu, assez pour que Feferi commence à la caresser. Cela lui fit beaucoup plus d'effet qu'elle ne le pensait, sa respiration devenant erratique. Elle comprit à peine ce qui se passait quand sa partenaire glissa le long de son corps et qu'un organe chaud et humide vint caresser son entre-jambes. Elle se redressa brutalement, agrippa la chevelure de Feferi et poussa un petit cri. C'était étrange car une partie d'elle voulait tout arrêter tandis qu'une autre voulait continuer. Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche quand les caresses de son amante devinrent plus appliquées. Puis Feferi se redressa un sourire aux lèvres et ré-embrassa sa partenaire, guidant sa main vers son sexe. Aradia lui prodigua de timides caresses, n'osant pas entrer ses doigts dans la cavité chaude bien qu'en en mourant d'envie. Feferi régla le problème d'un petit coup de reins. Les soupirs de sa partenaire montaient jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle se sentait partir elle ne savait top ou.

Elles continuèrent une petite partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir l'une contre l'autre.

Aradia regarda Feferi, allongée sur son corps, sa tête nichée au creux de son cou et ses cheveux formant comme un manteau autour d'elles. Elle caressa la tête de sa partenaire déjà endormie et ne mis pas longtemps à sombrer dans le sommeil a son tour, sur la réflexion qu'il faudrait demander son numéro a Feferi le lendemain, elle qui était si gentille, et elle ne se le cacha pas, très sexy.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée de la meilleure façon qui soit, par des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes et un rire léger. C'est sur les yeux roses de Feferi qu'elle tomba en ouvrant les siens.


End file.
